Shinzui
|-| Cloaked = |-| Before Sealing = |-| | birthdate = October 5 | age = 30 (physically) | gender = Male | height = 182 cm | weight = 71 kg | blood type = B | hometown = | homecountry = | affiliation = | occupation = | team = The Nine of Wisdom | partner = | family = Nakano Hyūga (wife) Shinzō (Son) Shintoshi (Son) Shino (son) Shinoka (daughter) | rank = | classification = S-Rank Sensor Sage Partially Modified Human | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = Memagan | nature = Fire Release Earth Release Wind Release Water Release Lightning Release Yin Release Yang Release Yin–Yang Release | jutsu = All-Killing Destruction Bones Chakra Enhanced Speed Chakra Enhanced Strength Contract Seal Creation of All Things Enclosing Technique Elemental Progression Techniques Five Elements Seal Five Elements Unseal Hiding with Camouflage Technique Magē Arts Path of the Fang Phasion Technique Sage Mode Sage Art: Chakra Arms Shadow Clone Technique Shadow Shuriken Technique Six Paths Sage Mode Summoning Technique (Hawk (Garuda),Wolf (Ainu),Kurama,Alf) Truth-Seeking Ball Will Materialisation Yin-Yang Release: Blueprint Yin-Yang Release: Clone Technique Yin-Yang Release: Complete Weapon Summoning Yin-Yang Release: Fortifacation Yin-Yang Release: Mass Inverter | tools =Bashosen Blood Increasing Pill Bow & Arrow Explosive Tag Fūma Shuriken Gunbai Kunai Military Rations Pill Scroll Sealing Tag Shakujō Shuriken Spear Sword Book of Odds Bionic Arm }} (しんずい; ) is a member of The Nine of Wisdom and the originator of modern day Sage Mode - the art of utilizing natural energy along with ones own chakra. During the power struggle between the the sons of , Shinzui was reportedly shown alongside the eldest brother, Indra. Shinzui was also one of the first shinobi to awaken the Memagan Dōjutsu. 'Background' A militant during the course of continuous wars that flooded the land, Shinzui had heard of the Sage of the Six Paths(六道仙人, Rikudō Sennin), curious to learn more about the Sages teachings, Shinzui took interest in his teachings and began learning the concept of ninshū. Being a fast learner, his abilities were noted by Hagoromo who took him directly under his wing, thus making him one of the members of The Nine of Wisdom. Having tasked to teach the concept of ninshū in the west, Shinzui was labelled by the western people has a Dark Magician(黒マジシャン;Kuro majishan) and banished for his so called evil arts. During the last days of the Sage, Shinzui was given the complete and absolute authority to Kurama the nine tailed Kitsune. After Hagoromo's death, Shinzui discovered the art of sage mode and also became involved in the fight between the sons of the Sage. After the death of Indra, Shinzui retired to a cave which resided in Taro Islands of the southern coast of modern day Uzushiogakure. However his residence was found out my some members of the Uzumaki Clan, and in the battle that lasted for four days, Shinzui was ultimately sealed in the island for decades. Sometimes during the establishment of Konohagakure, Shinzui's seal had broken and he was set free. Not knowing what to do, Shinzui roamed the countries learning improvements and several other events, watching from the shadows and recording his events to his master, the Sage. 'Personality' 'Appearance' Initially Shinzui was depicted as a slender, yet muscular and toned young man of average height with black hair which has traces of light violet in it, which is normally kept in spiky strands jutting outwards in every direction, and a smaller, frontal tuft of hair partially hanging on his forehead. He has slanted eyes with neat eyebrows which are described as womanly, to which people would generally say that he lacks masculinity in his face. His attire took the form of the standard shinobi dress of Madara's time, consisting of bright red traditional armour — similar to that of samurai — worn over a simple black suit. This armor was constructed from numerous metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body, in particular: chest, waist, shoulders and thighs. This clothing itself was accompanied by standard shinobi sandals with bandages wrapped around his legs. Shinzui is seen carrying Sword's occasionally. His appearance after getting sealed, has been greatly changed, now Shinzui is seen to have a more muscular built body with incredibly tough skin, his hair has grown to shoulder length. 'Abilities' With years worth of knowledge and experience behind his back, Shinzui is regarded a powerful shinobi. His idea of combat is to play with his target until it exhausts itself making it a easy fodder, thus not many have witnessed his complete capabilities and those who have seen it, didn't live to tell the tale. 'Dōjutsu:Memagan' The first of the lot to be blessed with this Dōjutsu, Shinzuis abilities with the Memagan had even the powerful Indra fear him and make Shinzui join his forces. With Memagan, Shinzui is given the ability to see through solid objects and also hear sounds from long distances, the visionary trait similar to that of a fellow dōjutsu Byakugan used by the Hyūga Clan. Shinzui is given the ability to see lifeforce of individuals, transferring them to other individuals or absorbing them to increase his own through a touch of his hands. Shinzui is able to read the thoughts of people and thus detect lies from their actions. With his ability to see the lifeforce of people and read thoughts, Shinzui can predict the future actions of the target. Memagan grants Shinzui the power to perform irresistible Genjutsu, strong enough to fool even the best of Genjutsu resistors. Shinzui can sense chakra even from long distances and know precisely the number of people in the area. The most feared ability of the Memagan has according to Shinzui is its ability to disrupt the focus of other dōjutsu around him, which he has taken to point of being able to shut down the Dōjutsu of shinobi. 'Ninjutsu' 'Nature Transformation' 'Chakra Prowess' 'Senjutsu' 'Physical Prowess' 'Genjutsu' 'Intelligence' 'Bukijutsu' 'Trivia' * Shinzui's hobbies are reading manga and his favorite manga is "Own Peace". ** Just like the characters in Own Peace having their own signature laughing style, Shinzui has created his own laughing style which goes, "ka...ka...ka". * Shinzui likes to drink Habushu and hates Sashimi. * Shinzui wishes to fight no one and wants to share sake with everybody. * Shinzui's favorite phrase is, "Move as swift as a wind, stay as silent as forest, attack as fierce as fire, be immovable like a mountain,Hide as still as a shadow,Appear as unexpectedly like the lightning"(風のごとく素早く動き、森のごとく静かにたたずみ、炎のごとく激しく戦い、 山のごとく動じず、影のごとくひそかに隠れ、稲妻のごとく突然現れる:Kaze no gotoku subayaku ugoki, mori no gotoku shizukani tatazumi, honou no gotoku hageshiku tatakai, yamano gotoku doujizu, kageno gotoku hisokani kakure, inazuma no gotoku totsuzen arawareru) Category:Characters